The subject of the present invention is a connector with a stripping slit for electrical wire.
The purpose of this connector is to ensure the electrical connection and the immobilization of at least one electrical wire sheathed with insulation, without having to prestrip this wire.
Such connectors are usually employed for connecting wires together, for example in terminal blocks, or for connecting wires to an item of electrical equipment, such as a controller.
It is already known to produce connectors having a stripping slit made in a conducting piece. The slit has, at one of its ends, a flared mouth designed to facilitate the insertion of the wire to be connected into the conducting piece and to make a transverse cut in the insulation surrounding the conducting core of the wire. The wire is presented transversely with respect to the slit and then moved in the longitudinal direction of the slit while keeping the wire in a transverse orientation with respect to the slit.
The conducting core of the wire, after local stripping of the latter, comes into contact with the edges of the slit which immobilize the conducting core by pressing against it and which ensure electrical continuity between the conducting core and the conducting piece.
An electrical wire is inserted into the stripping slit of a conducting piece with the aid of an auxiliary piece which is incorporated into the body having the conducting piece and which moves the wire in the slit after it has passed through the stripping mouth of the latter. This auxiliary piece can be actuated with the aid of a tool, for reasons of ease of access as well as for reasons of scaling down the force that has to be exerted in order to install the wire.